Ice Flower
Ice Flower (MY OC) Appearance Usual Outfit: Ice Flower has an Ice-like colored hair with a blue streak of her hair in a braid that travels across the top of her head also with a long piece of hair along with a small ribbon (this changes on her occassional outfit). She has a mauve colored skin and her eyes have a darker mauve color. For her Tops, she wears a white blouse with gold lining at the collar is white with a little piece of cloth worn over, the torso is an indigo corset-like piece with suspender-style and two strips of mauve lined in gold with a gold belt around her waist with a piece of cloth hanging on it. Comes with short white gloves that have a dark purple cuff lined with gold it is also the same for the left glove. Her skirt has a pattern of blue to dark purple with a gold lining at the end of it with those silver linings, lying in between the pattern. She also wears a dark purple cycling. For her shoes an indigo pumps with gold sole and lining. On each ankle is a dark purple and gold strap lined on it. She also has that mauve star tattoo on her leg. Personality Ice Flower is a very beautiful girl with a calm disposition and is kind, soft-spoken, and polite. She has always preferred being by herself, but this began to change when she met new friends. She is poetic and often uses poetic quotes while speaking. Everyone on her school is adored by many for her natural beauty and mature mindset. Background Ice Flower is a rookie Idol and a varsity player in Badminton. She enjoys reading books and performing on shows and stages. She is known for her piano skills which are at the level of a professional, perfect pitch abilities, and her "angelic singing voice". She is an actress with great popularity. Relationships * Starfrost Her elder sister. * Neon Melody Her Friend. The two get along well and were rather formal with each other before officially becoming friends. Etymology Her name resembles "Ice" describes her cool and calming personality. For '"Flower" '''this represents her beauty. Trivia * Her Zodiac sign is Capricorn * Her Favorite food and drink is scones and iced tea. * Her specialities are her perfect pitch ability and piano skills. * Her hobby is reading * She is '''MY '''second character with different colors following Neon Melody. * Despite being a very charming and sweet girl, she carries around karate tiles that she breaks when she's irritated. Quotes "''So long as your heart is strong, you'll be able to surmount any difficulties you may face." - Ice Flower to Neon "The world is vast and countless roads await. And from where I stand today, I can soar to unseen heights with you. With my irreplaceable friend." -Ice Flower "Only scant glass remains in the hourglass. Even the most beautiful jewels can scarcely glimmer when encrusted in earth. It is only with time to polish that they shine brilliantly in the eyes of people." -Ice Flower Category:Midnight Daydream Unit